narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Keshin
Keshin is a gigantic, humanoid being made of the user's chakra that surrounds them and fights on their behalf(controlled telepathically by the user).This jutsu was created when Aporia tried to copy Susanoo from an Uchiha, but he couldn't fully copy it so had to modify it. Abilities When activated, Keshin forms around the user and becomes an extension of their will, acting and attacking on their behalf. Keshin is anchored to its user and they to it, as the user will be suspended within Keshin, being brought with it as it moves around. This connection allows Keshin to shield against physical attacks, one that becomes more difficult to penetrate as it is manifested more fully. If it is damaged, Keshin does not regenerate and it can only be repaired by dispersing it and then forming it anew. Although Keshin is quite effective as a defence, it is able to distinguish in what it blocks. For example, the user can still perform jutsu while within Keshin and the attacks will pass through it without complications. Others can be brought within Keshin with the user's permission. Keshin is also only able to defend against physical attacks, so they are still vulnerable to visual or auditory attacks. So long as it is active, Keshin draws on the user's chakra in large amounts. Aporia describes the sensation of using Keshin as feeling pain in every cell in his body, which only increases over time. However Keshin has an extra power, as long as the user remains within it, they will regenerate all their injuries, if left long enough they will fully regenerate all their injuries and be perfectly fine and fight as if they had only just started(this also applies to those who have been brought into it by the user) weakness As Keshin is a last resort after it has been created it cannot be recreated for a long time meaning if too badly damaged it will dissolve leaving the user helpless. Also if the person falls asleep or unconscious while Keshin is active then it will follow the last order it was given, which can be extremely dangerous Versions Keshin differs between users, varying in terms of colour, armour design, and weaponry used. Some features are consistent however, such as having two sets of arms - one of which can change to wings and six fingers on each of its hands. All Keshin wield at least one weapon, though the type of varies. Keshin Kyouji Keshin Kyouji's Keshin is Dark purple and resembles a vampire, it has long hair that flows when it moves. It also has visible fangs, which are black and used when fighting a large opponent. These fangs are often used when fighting someone using ether Susanoo or Keshin as they can absorb chakra so literally absorb the Susanoo or Keshin. It also has a pair of bat wings and a pair of muscular arms. It appears to wear knight armor and wields a sword similar to Sword of Kusanagi that it draws form it's mouth. Category:Soul's Property